Origin of Freddy's - Shawn Introduction and POV Story FNAF FanFic
by zeldafangirl101
Summary: The introduction from one of the dead children and their story. Each child will have their own introduction, and then a multiple part fanfic. Introduction to Shawn Hane. (CAUTION- FARTHER INTO THE STORY IT WILL GET EXTREMELY VIOLENT! BTW- I may rate it M, but the M is the normal M because of the extreme violence, not because of sex, rape, porn and/or any other sexual content.)
1. Shawn Introduction

The Origins of Freddy's, Introduction - Shawn

A FNAF FanFic

"C'mon, Shawn! We're gonna be late for my party if we don't hurry up!" My little brother, Spirit, cried out. "Take it easy, Spirit! I have a sore knee if you didn't already remember. I'm going as fast as I can!" "Well go fas-" "That's enough, Spirit." My mom cut in. "I know you're exited, but we gotta give Shawn some time. Sorry, Shawn." my mom said, "You know he's just overexcited." "I know, mom." ...oh, hey! There you are! My name is Shawn. Nice to meet you! So a bit about me, I live in a nice little condo with my mom and younger brother, Spirit. I very much love my family, though am kind of sad at the fact I never got to meet my father. While my mom was pregnant with me, she needed a heart transplant as she was born with a heart disease, but somehow it was never noticed and never took effect until she was pregnant. My father volunteered in an emergency, and they were able to find a heart from an organ doner on short notice. And though it was risky, she pulled through perfectly fine. Unluckily, my father died while his heart transplant was happening. I always had trouble making friends, until this year. I came to a new school, and I met a nice group friends. We are a nice group of five, consisting of four boys and one girl. I didn't want to have to spend the whole of my brothers 7th birthday hanging with his friends, so I invited all my friends so we can have one mini party for my birthday, which is a few days after my brothers. I know we will all have a great time at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria...

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	2. Maine Introduction

The Origins of Freddy's, Introduction - Maine

A FNAF FanFiction

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled as I laced up my shoes. This was going to be a fun day. My mom was driving me over to Freddy Fazbears' Pizzeria, where my friend Shawn's little brother was having his 7th birthday, and having a party. Shawn invited me and a few of our other friends to have our own party a table over so we didn't have to hang around kids that were 6 years younger than us. Oh! Sorry! I haven't even introduced myself. Now, my name is Maine. My mom named me after the state because that was where my mom and dad were vacationing when she gave birth to me. She says she _was _going to name me something else, but a name like Maine fit more to me, and boy was she right! I live with my mom and dad, just us in a big house. We try not to fight, but my mom gets mad at me a lot from my refusal to be social, except for a little while ago. I always had a childhood friend (you'll meet him later), but since he was the only one I hung out with since when I was little my parents were always too busy working to pay attention to me, I was quite an anti-social person. But then grade four rolled around. A boy (you'll meet him later, too) joined our class and me and my friend hit it off with him easily. Then in grade five, another boy joined, it took a while but he became friends with us too. Then in grade seven yet another boy joined, and we also hit it off with him. That's all of us, now. We may be a small group, but we are all very close. We all love video games, and were all by ourselves until we found each other. We kind of stick together like glue, but there was always the problem in the pit of my stomach, and has been in the back of my mind since grade seven."C'mon Maine! You're gonna be late!" said Mom "Oh! Sorry Mom!" I yelled in reply as I raced through the front door to the car. Next stop, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

Freddy Fazbear and all characters associated with the video game "Five Nights at Freddy's"- "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	3. Brandon Introduction

The Origins of Freddy's Introduction - Brandon

A FNAF Fanfic

"But mom, I can't go to Shawn's party like this!" I protested in a whiny voice. "Well, do you want to go or not?" my mom said in a mildly annoyed voice. "Yes, mom." I grumbled. "Oh, cheer up, sport. Purple hair isn't all bad." my mom said as she tried to cheer me up. "We can go straight to my hairdresser as soon as we can to remove the dye." "Okay mom. Whatever you say." I sighed. Hi there, random person reading this fanfic. If you can't already tell from the title, my names Brandon. I'm thirteen and about to go to my friend Shawn's birthday party, as he's turning fourteen. I'm going to the party, as well as three of my other friends, but you haven't met the other two, have you? Don't worry, you'll meet them soon. So a bit about me, I was born in August, having the second earliest birth date in my group of friends. I'll tell you this - Maine, the youngest, was born in early November. My friend Shane, was born in late May. And me, late August. I live with my mom and dad in a nice little house in the 'rural' countryside. We are just a nice family of three, living in bliss. I have an older sister, but she's twenty-one now, and doesn't visit very often. If you couldn't tell already, I accidentally used my mom's permanent purple hair-dye, which my mom accidentally put in my shampoo. (She's really forgetful and clumsy.) Luckily, the hair-dye she used can be washed out within one day of use, if so needed. So, I'll just have to survive through the party with purple hair, I guess. Here's some more for ya- All five of us are in Grade 8, and are all the same age. Shawn was the 'new kid' in Grade 7, and then we found out he was a gamer, like we all were we all became quick friends with him, and now we all hang out together. Maine and I were childhood friends, and we both started gaming at about the age of 5, with simple popular console game series. "Brandon, do you want to be late for the party?" My mom said with slight annoyance. "Sorry mom." I said as I raced to the car. Onward to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	4. Miles Introduction

The Origins Of Freddy's - Miles

A FNAF FanFiction

"Huh...huh...huh..." I kept panting as I was speeding down the sidewalk on my bike. I checked my watch. "Ah, crap! I'm gonna be late!" I cried out. "Shawn won't like this!" I screamed in my mind. "Just five more minutes!" I thought "Then I'll be at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria." I slowed as I came to the last light, my blonde hair blowing in my face from the high winds. The pizzeria was just in sight. "C'mon light!" I urged under my breath. "If this damn light would change in time, maybe I could actually make it to the pizzeria on time!" I thought. What's up? My name is Miles. I know you've probably already met Maine, Shawn, and Brandon. If not, go meet them. We all have to contribute something to our introductions, so I'll fill you in a bit on other things. I'm the oldest after Brandon, being born in mid-September. Maine is the shortest, being 5'4, then followed by the last of our group, then followed by Shawn, who's 5'6, then me, who's 5'9, then Brandon, who's a giant at 6'1. Maine has long, curly red hair that she normally wears in a ponytail, with eyes the color of emeralds. Brandon has shoulder-length dirty-blonde/brown hair and eyes that most would describe as "the color of the ocean on the sunset". Shawn has shoulder-length hair, but is a brunette, unlike Brandon. He has chocolate brown eyes that sparkle at the sound of the words "games" and "outdoor exploring" in the same sentence. I'm another shoulder-height blonde, but with hazel eyes, and I love the pizza at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Everyone else thinks it tastes like talc or cardboard, but I like it. I was raised in a not so financially well home, what others call broken. I ran away from my parents home at the age of ten after not being able to take the crap from my parents anymore. I even told them, "If it keeps going on like this, me and Melissa are going to be taken in by child services." But they never listened. Both my parents were druggies and alcohol addicts, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to take Melissa with me, but I knew I'd barely be able to support myself, let alone a five year old. I only hope Melissa was taken into custody and given to a loving family who could care for her and support her. At the age of ten, I enrolled at a nearby public school, got a job at a ministry service, accepting jobs for all ages, and lived on the streets until I was twelve.( Though when I was eleven, I enrolled at a different public school, and that was when I met Brandon, Maine, and the last of us.) I saved up and I was just able to afford a little shack of an apartment, and luckily it came with furniture. By then I applied for a fast-food job, which paid a bit better than my ministry job. Now I live in my apartment, and was able to come back and call claim for my things after my parents were arrested for child abuse, illegal substance abuse, and other things. I didn't get to see Melissa though, but the police said they could arrange a meeting for us in a few months. "Finally, the light changed!" I thought. I looked at my watch. "Sweet! I'll make it there just in time!" I thought, ecstatic for meeting up with my friends. And Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was just in view...

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	5. Carlisle Introduction

The Origins of Freddy's - Carlisle

A FNAF FanFiction

"Carlisle, it's time to go!" My mom yelled out the back door. "Coming, Mom!" I said as I got off the hill that was at the back of our house, the May sun beating down on me like it was July. I just couldn't wait to spend the day with my friends. As you know by now, me and my friends Maine, Miles, Brandon are all going to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria for our friend Shawn's fourteenth birthday. I know, we seem a bit old to be going to a children's pizzeria, but that was Shawn's only choice for a birthday party. Either that, or nothing. So, we decided after the Pizzeria we would all go to Maine's house after (she has the biggest house), and we would all sleep over. (She got the couch, the rest of us got the floor). We all are going to agree on a place to go for dinner, then game all night. I'm so excited! Oh yeah, I'm Carlisle, if my mom didn't already tell you. If Miles already told you most of the physical description, I'm the second-shortest, standing at 5'5, platinum blonde hair that goes to my shoulders, and born with a birth deficiency that caused all of the pigmented part my eye to be black, like the irises. But luckily, the whites of my eyes were left alone. I live in a townhouse with my mom, dad, and baby sister. I was born in Late October, only a few days before Maine. I grew up being an only child, until two years ago when my parents had another baby named Melody. I came to my current school when I was in grade four, and became friends with Maine and Brandon. A year later Miles enrolled at our school, then Shawn in grade seven. "Carlisle, come on! You know it's not a short drive to the Pizzeria!" "Okay, mom! Give me a second." We'll catch up with you guys later when I get there. It sure is going to be a fun day...

Freddy Fazbear and all characters associated with the video game "Five Nights at Freddy's"- "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	6. Shawn Chapter 1

"The Origin's of Freddy's - Shawn Chapter 1  
A FNAF FanFiction

"Are you okay, Shawn? Do you need help?" my mom asked me, with a slightly worried look on her face. "It's all good mom! I'm fine." I said with a smile on my face as we entered the pizzeria. "Hurry up, mom" Spirit yelled at mom, who was too exited and robust for his own good. "Shawn, it will be a little bit until you're friends get here. Why don't you rest you're knee for a bit on one of those chairs." she said, pointing to a chair by the door. "Sure." I'm just gonna be over with Spirit. Will you be okay by yourself?" She asked with a sincere look on her face. "Yeah. You go with Spirit. I'll be right here the whole time!" I said, with yet again another cheery smile. "Okay, bud. I'll be back over when it's about time for you're friends to get here." "Got it, mom." I said as she walked away with Spirit. Time passed on, moving slower, and slower, until every second felt like an hour, a day, and soon a week. I was consumed with my mind, until a curious looking man in a purple top with clearly noticeably greasy brown, a beige security hat, and with a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria badge walked over to me. "Hello, son." He greeted me. I felt nervous at first, until I saw the badge. "Hello, sir." I answered back. "Would it happen to be you're birthday?" He asked. I don't know why, but I suddenly started to get a _very _bad vibe from this man, making me want to get him away from me as fast as humanly possible. "Uh, yeah." I nervously answered back. "Okay. When you're party gets here I'll see if I can find you. Golden Freddy would want to see you." He answered in a slightly wacko-creepy weirdo voice. "Okay." I answered in a very nervous voice, yet letting the feeling spread to my face this time, what I was truly feeling inside. He seemed to relish in this fact, making me actually scared now. "Okay, son. emSee you then." He said in a double creepy voice, now making a bead of sweat drop down my face, with me nervously swallowing my spit, while also clutching my chair for what seemed like dear life. "Good." He answered with a laugh, but not a pleasant laugh like when someone tells a really good joke. The type of laugh psychopaths make when they just found their next victim. "Oh my gosh, Shawn! Just stay calm. Just avoid that guy. Out of sight, out of mind, right?" I thought, and I must have looked terrified because my mom came over just a few minutes later, and she looked quite concerned. "Shawn? Shawn... Shawn!" My mom yelled at me, until I was out of a strange trance of fear I accidentally put myself in a strange trance, unaware of my mom calling my name. "Are you okay, Shawn? You look like you've seen a ghost!" "Yeah. I'm fine. It's all good." With a lackluster smile on my face. "It's almost time for your friends to get here. Let's sign in for your table, okay?" My mom said with the gentleness of an angel in her voice, which made me forget all the terror I faced with that strange man seem to disappear in a matter of seconds. "Okay, mom." I said with a small smile. "Do you need help up? "No, it's okay mom. I'm fine." So me and my mom headed over to the reception desk to sign in for my table. After mom was done, she asked me to stay by myself at the desk, as she would be back once our table is ready. "Just stay there and wait for your friends, okay? I just gotta stay with Spirit." "Okay, mom." I did have a small rock in the pit of my stomach, though. What if I encountered that man again? What would I do then? Well, this clearly isn't the time to think about this. It's my birthday party, for heavens sake! "Hey Shawn! Happy birthday, bro!" I heard a very familiar voice yell from the entrance of the pizzeria. "Thanks, Maine! Good to see ya showed up!" I said with obvious joking in my voice, very happy to see my friend Maine. "I'm here! I'm not late, am I?!" I heard yet another very familiar voice yell to me. "Of course you're not late, Miles! You're the second one here!" I said with more excitement in my voice. "Woo-hoo! I'm not late! Yeah! I was worried you guys were gonna start the party without me!" Miles said, way more pumped and excited than he normally was. Then I suddenly saw Brandon enter the pizzeria. "Oh! Hey Brandon!...Why are you wearing a hat?" With curiosity in my voice "Do you really need to know?" Brandon replied in a mad-glum hybrid of a mood. "Hey, bro. No need to get mad." I replied to Brandon "Sorry. I'm just not in the best mood. I'm just really mad at my mom." Brandon replied apologetically. "It's all good, bro. Just cheer up." I said with a smile as sweet as candy "So wha- Hey!" Brandon yelled out at Maine, who stole his hat, as she circled around Brandon trying to avoid his gaze, but he saw. He quickly tried to cover his hair with his hands, but it was too late. We already all saw. "Ahh, purple hair?" Maine said to Brandon, teasing him about his new life choice. "So how did that happen?" Maine spoke out again, in a questioning yet teasing tone. "Though I have to say, it's a good look for you." I injected, while Brandon's expression said 'You're being sarcastic, aren't you?' I was being sincere. He should seriously consider keeping the purple hair. It's a good look on him. "Hey gu- What the hell happened, Brandon?" Carlisle spoke out as he joined us in our little huddle. "Long story short, my mom accidentally mixed her hair dye into my shampoo." Brandon said in a very agitated voice, hinting there was very little patience left in his being. "It is a good look for you." Carlisle said, in a voice where I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious, yet I just went with it. "That's what I said!" I added ecstatically. "C'mon people! You're tables ready!" My mom yelled over to us. "Thanks!" We all replied at once, heading over to our table. We all sat down at our circular table for five, with Maine to my left, Miles to my right, Carlisle to left of Miles, and Brandon to the right of Maine. Then, our waiter headed over to us. "Hello, I'll be your waiter today, my names Tiffany. Can I start you off with drinks?" The waitress asked in a cheery tone. None of us had to speak out, since we all decided that Maine would do all of our orders, just to make this a little more simple. "A root beer float for me, a cola for the brown-haired one, a water for the platinum blonde, a ginger ale for the dirty blonde one, and a grape soda for the purple haired fellow." Maine said, a little more upbeat than normal. "I'll be right back with your drinks" said the waitress. "Oh, nice. The soda matches the hair, Brandon! Did you plan that or something?" Maine said in an exited tone, yet her expression said sarcasm. "Yeah, totally." Brandon said with absolutly no humor in his voice, again with a stone-cold expression. "Come on, dude. Cheer up!" Carlisle said to Brandon "C'mon, bro. It's my birthday! The birthday boy commands you to be happy, and you can't say no!" I said triumphantly. "And why can't I say no?" Brandon asked "Because it's ma birthday, and you have to do whatever I say during this party." "Oh, fine" Brandon said, finally cracking a smile "See! There we go!" "Yo guys! Have you guys decided on a movie for tonight yet?" "Oh, not yet." I answered "I say _Labyrinth_!" Brandon said, excited "I say _Little Monsters._" Carlisle added "I think we should watch _Piranha_!" Miles said, very excited now "What about you, Maine?" Miles asked Maine, who was staring off into space. "Oh, wait, what were we talking about?" Maine asked, finally out of her strange trance, which slightly concerned me. "Are you okay, Maine?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, you look really...distracted, or something" I said with immense care. "Yeah. I'm fine." Maine said in a tone that wouldn't fool anyone. "I guess I just spaced out, or something." Maine said, nervously laughing as to lift the veil of awkwardness that incassed us all, but didn't do any good. "Oh look, our drinks." I said with a smile. "Now can I take you main order?" The server, Tiffany, asked. "One large pizza, please." Maine spoke for us with a lackluster amount of confidence. "Half plain cheese, other half mushrooms, black olives, pepperoni, and sausage please." Maine finished. "Okay, it should be out in 45 to 60 minutes." She then was about to walk away, but stopped mid-stride. "Do we have a birthday, here?" The server asked with suspicious curiosity in her voice "Oh. No. Just at the other table." I said with a strange tone, and a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. All I could think about now was that purple-shirted man. My stomach felt twisted and tied. I felt like I was gonna barf. And as I was about to run to the washroom, I felt us being watched, though I could not pinpoint by who...or what.

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else including my own characters is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	7. Maine Chapter 1

Origin's of FNAF - Maine Chapter 1

FNAF FanFiction

"Thanks , mom!" I yelled to my mom as I ran into the pizzeria. "I'll be back around 6:30, okay?" "Okay mom!" I haven't been in here since Brandon's 8th birthday party. This place seems a lot smaller than it did back then. "Hey Shawn! Happy birthday, bro!" I said as I approached Shawn. "Thanks, Maine! Good to see ya showed up!" Shawn joked. "I'm here! I'm not late, am I?!" A familiar voice yelled out. "Of course you're not late, Miles! You're the second one here!" Said Shawn "Woo-hoo! I'm not late! Yeah!" Miles cried out. "I was worried you guys were gonna start the party without me!" "Oh! Hey Brandon!" Shawn said. "Why are you wearing a hat?" Shawn asked Brandon "Do you really need to know?" Brandon replied glumly. Shawn started talking to Brandon, and that's when I took the chance to ever so quietly take off Brandon's hat, though that was a task in itself, with his height being my main obstacle. "Hey!" Brandon yelled out, as he quickly tried to cover his hair with his hands, as he circled around to see me circle around again with his hat. "Ahh, purple hair?" I said "So how did that happen?" "Though I have to say, it's a good look for you." Shawn said "Hey gu- What the hell happened, Brandon?" Carlisle said as he joined us. "Long story short, my mom accidentally mixed her hair dye into my shampoo." "It is a good look for you." Carlisle said. "That's what I said!" Shawn added. "C'mon people! You're tables ready!" Shawn's mom said. "Thanks!" We all replied at once, heading over to our table. "Hello, I'll be your waiter today, my names Tiffany. Can I start you off with drinks?" I already knew what we all wanted, and while we were planning we all decided I would order everything for all of us, as I knew what we all wanted, off by heart. "A root beer float for me, a cola for the brown-haired one, a water for the platinum blonde, a ginger ale for the dirty blonde one, and a grape soda for the purple haired fellow." "I'll be right back with your drinks" said the waitress. "Oh, nice. The soda matches the hair, Brandon! Did you plan that or something?" I said sarcastically exited. "Yeah, totally." He said with no hint of humor at all. I was having so much fun. I couldn't help but think 'What about high school? Will we all be able to stay friends, or will they move on without me? Will I ever make friends as great as them ever again?' They seemed to be talking about something, but I couldn't hear them, or see them without immense concentration. "What about you, Maine?" asked Miles "Oh, wait, what were we talking about?" "Are you okay, Maine?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, you look really...distracted, or something" Shawn said, with care in his voice. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said unconfidently "I guess I just spaced out, or something." I said with a nervous laugh in my voice. "Oh look, our drinks." Shawn said, with a smile. "Now can I take you main order?" The server, Tiffany, asked. "One large pizza, please." I said with a lackluster amount of confidence "Half plain cheese, other half mushrooms, black olives, pepperoni, and sausage please." I said, regaining my confidence. "Okay, it should be out in 45 to 60 minutes." She then was about to walk away, but stopped mid-stride. "Do we have a birthday, here?" The server asked with suspicious curiosity in her voice "Oh. No. Just at the other table." Shawn said, with us giving him slightly puzzled faces. But unbeknown to us, we were being watched from the shadows. And not the admiration type of watch. A very different kind of watch...

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


End file.
